The invention concerns a safety door for buildings and rooms in general, that is to say, a door for residential houses, for buildings destined to any use whatsoever, for the closing of rooms destined to protect goods and values and for rooms in general being part of a real estate or not.
The prior state of art is characterized by doors supported by hinges fixed to the wall or to a frame placed between the wall and the door panel itself. Doors of this type can be opened by introducing the key into the lock in the door panel or by properly manipulating a combination lock and them simply rotating the door body around the hinges. With the above types of doors the panels can be forced or lifted from the hinges using levers notwithstanding the reinforcement of even armourplating of the panels and a great number of latches, and the locks can be forced out of their seating (and therefore be made inefficacious) by forcing them from the outside by means of a tool suitable to exert the necessary thrust; or the locks can be removed from the inside by simply dismounting them, which can be done by those, who might have entered the room by a window or in some other way. All of this occurs particularly but not exclusively often with the doors of residential houses, offices, factories, storehouses and shops. This prior state of art is ripe for further improvements, having the aim to provide safety doors, which cannot be forced from the outside by levers and the locks of which cannot be forced out of their seating or dismounted from the inside of the door panel.
From the foregoing the necessity of resolving the new technical problem of finding a safety door that can neither be forced or lifted out of its hinges; this because of the impossibility of introducing levers between the hinges or underneath the door itself and because of the impossibility of lifting up the door itself. It must be impossible to remove the lock from its seating by an action from the outside or to dismount it with the door closed from the inside. Furthermore the necessary sturdiness of the panel in order to avoid the breaking or cutting with normal tools and/or equipment, the new door must be sufficiently economical to be used even in average houses, offices, shops and the like.